


Chips, Dip and Ice Hockey on a Saturday

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, earthside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: John knew they should have just ordered online...





	Chips, Dip and Ice Hockey on a Saturday

"How about this one?" the sales assistant - Marge, as declared by the large badge she was wearing - asked, pointing to what seemed like the hundredth bed they looked at since they'd walked into the shop.

Rodney walked over and lay on the bed, moving into several different positions before standing back up. "Nope, too soft," he declared.

Marge looked at John, the look in her eyes warring between desperation and begging.

John looked over to where Rodney was poking a mattress and sighing. Walking over to his lover, John took him by the arm and led him to the first bed they'd looked at. "We'll take this one," he told Marge.

Marge smiled a smile of profound relief, and walked away to start on the paperwork.

Rodney spluttered. "We can't! The mattress is--"

"We'll get a new mattress made. Orthopaedic. Charged to the USAF."

Rodney quietened down, mollified somewhat.

"And besides," John lay down on the bed, spreading his arms across the king-size width, "this has the only thing we need in a bed."

"And what would that be?" Rodney asked.

"Lots of room," John said, grinning. "Lots of room."


End file.
